


Rooftops

by Demigodsrunningwild



Series: Countdown to midnight [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jace slip away from their friends to a dark alleyway </p><p>a small drabble</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> yay first clace fanfic 
> 
> not great but oh well 
> 
> enjoy! and Happy New Year!

Jace leant down and whispered in Clary’s ear, “Let’s go” . Then he took her hand and they slipped away from their friends who were walking towards the buzzing crowd gathered in the square. Clary watched the back of Jace’s blonde head, now sprinkled with snow and smiled to herself. She could feel the warmth of his strong hand coursing up her arm and into her body and she had to fight down the urge to spin him around and kiss him right there in the middle of the glowing street.

Jace led into a dark alleyway and stopped at the beginning of a set of metal stairs leading to the roof of a building far enough that the shouts and laughter of the crowd was softer.

“After you, my lady,” Jace said while bowing a little, smile on his angelic face.

“Why thank you kind sir,” Clary replied, smiling back at him

She heard him breathe in sharply and her heart fluttered.

When they reached the top, Clary let out a breathe of awe. It was beautiful in a New York sense. The crowd was a jumble of colours and the snow was falling softly all around them.

Jace sat on the edge of the building, legs dangling and beckoned for Clary to sit beside him. When she sat she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Then the counting started and as midnight drew nearer, the crowd got crazier.

3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Clary met Jace’s warm lips with hers. Her spine tingled, her heart raced, her stomach fluttered and she knew. She just knew, that this year was going to be good one.

When Clary pulled away she saw looked down at the crowd and saw a horse charging through the crowd and suddenly slow down in front of two people who had large sticks in hand and were running head on towards the horse. 

"By the angel?" Jace muttered beside her. 

So maybe it'd be a weird one. 


End file.
